


Karkat ==> Approach the Empress

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Xeno, Xenobiology, handjobs, hornjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd always dreamed about one day standing up to your planet's tyrannical ruler, dreamed about yelling at her and calling her out on all of her bullshit. Though now that you were here, watching her stare you down like a feather-beast stalking it's next meal, you knew you'd never be able to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat ==> Approach the Empress

You don't know what you're doing on an imperial ship still in one piece but quite frankly you don't want to know. From what your memory recalls, drones had stormed into your hive, knocked you unconscious, and had left you on your knees in front of the great Condescension herself. The only light in the room coming from the various sky-light panels came from the sky light panels scattered along the ceiling above you. 

You'd always dreamed about one day standing up to your planet's tyrannical ruler, dreamed about yelling at her and calling her out on all of her bullshit. Though now that you were here, watching her stare you down like a feather-beast stalking it's next meal, you knew you'd never be able to do it. Even with all of the sass and faux anger you constantly gave off, you doubted anyone in their right mind could stand up to her. She wasn't even all that threatening really. She sat silently on her throne, trident leaned against the wall behind her and one leg crossed over her knee, her foot bobbing in the air. You felt so vulnerable under her watch, though the gaze she was giving you sent shivers throughout your body and you didn't know why. Did she really have to sit there and watch you like this? She could at least explain what it was she was going to do to you. You were plenty aware of what happened to mutants that were captured. Oh god, you were going to die on this stupid ship, alone with no one to even know what happened to you. Damn her. Damn her and her stupid ways. This wasn't right! A true leader didn't kill off their pawns! A true leader--

A small but powerful chuckle snapped you out of your thoughts and you looked up at her, expecting your body to tense up though it already was. You don't remember getting so worked up. 

"It makes me wonder what's going through that head of yours when you tense up without being spoken to." She mused from her throne, her voice sweet and enticing yet it still held a hint of a menacing undertone to it. You didn't say anything back, only stared right back at her. Why should you have to say anything back? 

"Aww, you're not going to answer me, are you? That's fine. You don't need to speak then, only do what I say." She smiled and shifted around in her seat, seemingly trying to get comfy. What she was planning had you on edge but you felt sort of excited in a way. Something about her seemed so thrilling and it made your hemopumper speed up in your chest.

"Come here." She ordered and you stood up slowly, walking towards her and climbing into her lap as he guided you to sit comfortably for the both of you. One hand lifted up to stroke your cheek and you leaned into the touch, enjoying the cool of her skin on your naturally warm cheeks. A low purr started in the back of your throat and she hummed in approval. 

"That's right, relax." She cooed to you and continued to stroke your cheek, marveling you while you reveled in the touch. No one had touched you like this before and you definitely weren't expecting the one person to do it to be the Condesce. 

She stopped touching your cheek after a while, instead moving her hands to your thighs and slowly sliding up until they stopped just at your crotch. You were at a loss of words and only pressed your legs together as her hands grew closer. 

"Stay relaxed little one. You're okay." She reminded you and her soothing voice helped calm you down enough. In all honesty this was so strange but you weren't about to deny the fact that she was both very attractive and you were curious to see if she'd actually do what you were starting to crave. Your desires had only barely allowed your bulge to unsheath, though it wasn't enough to be noticeable with your clothes still on. 

"Let me care for you." She whispered to you and you forced yourself to hold in the whimper that threatened to escape. She swiftly lifted a hand to just ghost over one of your horns, causing your breath to hitch in your throat. You instinctively nudged your head into her hand, wanting more stimulus to your horn. The gesture made her smirk and she obliged to your need, carefully stroking your horn and making sure to watch her nails so they didn't catch on the sensitive area. 

A small, quiet moan passed through your lips and she seemed pleased with that, like she wanted to hear every reaction you could give her. Soon enough she'd riled you up enough for your bulge to be fully unsheathed and pressing uncomfortably against your pants. Your cheeks were flushed a bright red and she could sense your discomfort with how much you were trying to subtly shift around. She easily helped you remove your pants and boxers, taking her sweet time in admiring the candy red bulge that twirled around between the two of you in search of something to latch onto for some sort of pleasure. 

She brought her hand to it and you gasped as it immediately curled around her hand. Your eyes squeezed shut and you but your lip to keep yourself quiet. You tried to focus on breathing while the ran her hands across it, seemingly studying it by the way she was holding it and letting it twist around on itself in her palms, making her hands a mess of red. She steadily started to stroke the entirety of your bulge, slowly from base to tip and back again. You openly moaned out, inwardly grimacing at how small and weak you sounded. Like a small animal being toyed around with by a much larger one. Your hips moved of their own accord, rocking into her hands while she pleasured you in her lap. You could feel her own bulge wriggling around under you and felt a small tinge of guilt for a moment at not being able to satisfy her too. Here was the Queen of an entire civilization taking time out of her busy schedule to get you off and you couldn't even return the favor. 

A squeeze to your bulge had you jolt and moan loudly, your eyes opening to look her in the eye. 

"Don't let your mind distract you now. Focus on how it feels." She warned and quickened her pace on your bulge, causing you to moan out again. You were so close now and you did as you were told, letting yourself get lost in the pleasure of what she was administering to you. You came quicker than you had expected, your hands moving to grip at her shoulders while you rode out your pleasure high. 

You felt bad once you were finished, red material having gotten everywhere and made a mess all over her. Immediately you were apologizing, repeating over and over again that you hadn't meant to make a mess or get your material all over her. You noticed that she was giving you this strange look and you immediately shut up, looking down at her red stained lap. She whispered that it was okay and helped you off of her lap, making sure you were steady on her own before she stood up and disappeared into a room and came back with a few towels. 

"Clean it up." She ordered you and you readily obeyed, cleaning up yourself and her throne while she went back to the room to change an clean herself you supposed. At the moment, you were just glad she hadn't killed you and slightly confused both emotionally and physically. It was just starting to dawn on you that you'd really just released genetic material all over the Condesce and the more you thought about it, the more you started to panic. This was really going to be one hell of a boat ride.


End file.
